


The Cold of Late December

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Buffy doesn’t like the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – Joss Whedon owns all
> 
> **Warning** – angst
> 
> **Author’s Note** – Written for .

XXX

Buffy tugged her jacket tighter against the cold leeching through the windows of the tiniest airport she had ever seen. She had come to Rhinelander, Wisconsin to help one of the newest Slayers, Danielle, fight something that resembled the Abominable Snowman, which was fitting. Buffy had never seen so much snow in her life, and she was really regretting agreeing that she and the experienced Scoobies should help the newcomers as much as possible. That’s why she was sitting in the airport just a few days after Christmas watching even more snow fall.

How much could it possibly snow here? Yes, she got the area proudly proclaimed it was the snowmobiling capitol of the world but was that really such a great thing? Buffy has lost track of her toes days ago, her feet were so cold and numb.

As the fat, wet flakes fell, Buffy wondered if she would be trapped here. It seemed so long ago – and somehow, at the same time, like it was just yesterday – that she had wept and laughed her way through a ‘Christmas miracle snow’ that had darkened the skies and saved Angel’s life. What she wouldn’t do to have him here with her now, or Spike for that matter, or even the two of them together no matter how horribly awkward that would be.

But there was no Christmas miracle this time. They were gone, along with a large chunk of L.A. Buffy shivered and not just from the cold. She could have helped them. She hadn’t been given the message in time. She would have gone, wouldn’t she? Buffy wished she knew for sure because she had been annoyed with the both of them at the time. No, she would have gone, and maybe she could have stopped it. For the second time in her life, a place and people she cared about had disappeared into a hole, into a hellish dimension. Hadn’t she given enough? When would it end? 

Only when she did.

 

Suddenly the cold outside seemed like a sunny southern California summer compared to the chill inside of her.


End file.
